Fionna and Marshall Lee - Earth
by Fionna LUVS Marshall Lee
Summary: The 10th and final book of the Fionna and Marshall Lee series. The people of Ooo and Aaa have to adjust to new life on Earth. Meanwhile Fionna grows weaker and weaker and just wants to end it all.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

(Fionna's POV)

I started waking up. I felt pressure on my chest. I heard someone speaking but everything was muffled. I suddenly felt the pressure go away and I felt my body relax. Then I heard a gunshot. Someone screamed and cursed. I opened my eyes and saw Brandon on the floor with a bullet in his shoulder. Marshall was holding the gun. "BIG MISTAKE MARSHALL!" He yelled. He suddenly shot up and jumped on me. I screamed and they just noticed I was awake. "Don't worry. It will hurt for a while but then it will subside." He said. He put an injection in my arm. Marshall ripped him off of me. I felt incredible pain everywhere. It was worse than the first one and I was awake this time. I screamed and thrashed. I didn't see what was going on. I breathed heavily. It stopped and I gasped. I opened my eyes and Brandon was on the floor and Marshall was covered in blood.

He came to me and released the bounds. Then the pain was back. I screamed and fell off the table. Everything was blurry and the pain made my heart race. "Fionna?" Marshall asked. The pain ended and I sobbed. "Hold on, okay?" He asked. I nodded. He went to the cabinet to get something. Then I looked over and saw Brandon. His necklace glowed. "Kill Marshall." He whispered. I grabbed a knife and approached him. His back was turned. _'No. NO!' _I raised the knife up and was about to stab him. Then the pain came back. The knife clattered to the floor. Marshall turned. I crumbled to my knees and then fell. I screamed in pain. Marshall was searching quickly. My vision got darker.

He suddenly came and sat with me. He had a syringe. "You're gonna be okay now. I promise." He said. I was still yelling. I didn't notice the tears coming from my eyes. I stopped screaming but the pain was still there. "I'm...tired..." I said as my vision started fading. I started screaming again. He jammed the needle into my neck. I froze. The pain disappeared. He picked me up bridal style. "Stay alive. Stay awake. Please." He said. _'What? I thought the needle was an antidote. Why would I need to stay awake?'_

(Marshall's POV)

She dropped the knife and clattered to the ground. Then I found it. It was called 'Take a Chance." The label said that it can save a life, or take one. If injected it makes your heart weak for about 72 hours. If you are weak and you use this, it could kill you instead of save you. I had to try though. I went to her side. "You're gonna be okay now. I promise." I said. She was still yelling. Then she stopped screaming but I could tell the pain was still there. "I'm...tired..." She said. The she started screaming again. I jammed the needle into her neck. She froze. The pain should have disappeared. I picked her up bridal style. "Stay alive. Stay awake. Please." I said.

She barely breathed. "I...can't..." She said. I ran to where the kids were. I opened the door. "We gotta go!" I told them. But Amber was standing over Justin. I put Fionna on the couch. "What's wrong?" I asked her. She moved and I saw him. He was sobbing. "One of Brandon's fire guys came and..." She trailed off. "What happened Justin?" I asked. He stood and then turned. He had a weird mark on his face. It was a burn. Then Justin pulled up his shirt and his skin looked like Amber's. I growled. Then I heard a clatter. I turned and saw Brandon. He held a knife over Fionna and he didn't see me watching. She wasn't sleep but her eyes were closed in pain. He raised his hand up and was about to stab her in the heart.

Amber suddenly ran over. She jumped and pushed Brandon and they fell. I heard her scream. She had fallen on the blade. It stuck out of her stomach. But she didn't quit. She must have been very angry. Her face showed pure hatred. Her eyes suddenly turned red and fangs shot out of her mouth. She bit him. He screamed but she drank until he was dead. She let go and the fangs were gone and her eyes were normal again. Then she collapsed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(Fionna's POV)

I opened my eyes to see Amber with a knife sticking out of her stomach. Brandon was on the floor drained of blood. I thought Marshall had drained him but then I saw blood of Amber's mouth. Then she collapsed. I knew my heart was slowing down and my organs were beginning to shut down. My brain wasn't even functioning properly. I didn't even hear Marshall speaking to me. He shook me and I could hear him. "You're going to have to walk okay?" He asked. I nodded and stood. Pain shot through me and I had to sit back down. Sweat was already on my forehead. Marshall looked worried. He put his hand on my chest.

(Marshall's POV)

I could feel her heart beating weakly. _'No. She'll live. She'd be unconscious if she was going to die...right?' _I shook my head and picked Amber up bridal style.

(Fionna's POV)

We walked slowly for my sake. Marshall couldn't heal Amber until we left the building. The problem was that he locked all the doors. The only way out was an escape pod but it only held Marshall and the kids. I told him to go with them. I couldn't breathe. I suddenly collapsed. Marshall put Amber down and then helped me sit up. "Fionna?" He asked. His eyes searched mines and I stared back. "I…need…Finn…" I said weakly. He nodded before taking out his cell phone. He handed it to me. I dialed Finn's number. "Marshall? Are you guys okay? Where are you?" He asked. "Finn….it's Fionna…" I gasped. "Fionna? Are you okay?" He asked. I didn't answer. "Listen, we're at Brandon's lair…Only Marshall and the kids can leave and I'll be stuck here. I….need you and Penn…..to open a portal here…..and then we can exit through it…."I said. Finn agreed. Marshall and the kids were inside the pod. They looked at me with sadness. Suddenly, something exploded and fire surrounded me. They pounded on the glass to get out and help me but the pod took off before they could.

I couldn't breathe. I gasped and tried to stand but I couldn't. Then a piece of the rafters fell on me and crushed me. I was too weak to move. It crushed me bones. I felt blood trickle down my face. Then I heard a voice. "Shit the portal closed! And there is a fire!" It was Finn. "Fionna?!" Penn called. I tried to speak but all that came out was a loud whimper. They lifted the wood off of me. I groaned in pain. I opened my eyes and saw Finn. He smiled with relief. "Fionna, we need to get out of here but the portal closed. I can't use vampire powers here so I can't open a new one. We gotta find another way out." He said. They helped me up. My leg was bleeding and my head was bleeding. My heart was weak. I coughed and held my chest and Finn looked at me with scared eyes. "Fionna? Did he do something to you?" Penn asked.

"Brandon gave me an injection that gave me pain but Marshall stopped it." I said. Then I remembered. _"Stay alive. Stay awake. Please." Marshall said. _"I think the injection Marshall used to save me had some weird side effect. After he gave it to me, the pain stopped but my heart beat grew weak." I explained. Then the fire grew hotter. I started gasping and Penn put me on his back. He ran through the place looking for an exit. I started growing weaker. Finn was coughing but he didn't look weak. "Finn…" I managed to say. He looked at me and his eyes grew. I already knew why. I was dying and it showed on my face. "Fionna. Hang on okay?" He said. I nodded and kept my eyes open. Finn saw an exit approaching. He pulled out his cell phone. "PB? I need a stretcher brought into the forest where the portal is. Hurry." He said. He opened the door and I saw barely anything.

Finn opened a portal into the forest. I was drifting in and out on consciousness. I closed my eyes and when I opened them Finn was beside me on the forest floor. Penn wasn't here. "Fionna? PB, Penn, and Marshall went to the Kingdom for medical supplies. The portal closed and I'm too weak to open another one. We have to wait for them here. You have ash and smoke in your lungs. Try and take deep breaths." He said. I sucked in air and breathed out. Then I felt my heart speed up as I began choking again. The smoke and ash was suffocating me. Finn got blurry and I feel back unconscious again.

I opened my eyes and I was on a stretcher. Figures were shouting and they were running with the stretcher. I had an oxygen mask on and something pumped fresh air into my lungs. I breathed weakly. Then the figures were not blurry anymore. The ones holding the left side of the stretcher was Finn and Penn. On the right were Flame Princess and some other fire elemental girl. They had fire proof gloves. The person holding the machine connected to my mask was Marshall. No one noticed that I was awake. They were all running. Bubblegum, Kenya, Jake, Ice King, Ignitus, Simone, Justin, Amber, and a little fire elemental boy all ran too. Marshall noticed my eyes open. "Fionna? You're okay." He sighed. He saw my eyes closing. "It's okay. I'm sorry for giving you the medicine. You almost died because of it. It's only been 6 hours since I gave it to you. You have a lot more before you're well again." He said. I couldn't speak so I grabbed his hand instead. He smiled and I felt myself falling asleep but it was interrupted by a sharp pain in my chest. PB came over. She injected me with a needle. "Painkiller. Sorry but it will make you sleep for a few hours." She said. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**2 Hours Later**

(Fionna's POV)

I woke up again in a familiar place. I looked around and noticed that I was in our house once again. It was 8:00 am. When I was on the stretcher it must have been 6:00am. So I was injected at 4:00 in the morning. I had a mask still pumping oxygen into my body. An IV dripped into my arm and my heart rate was shown on a monitor. I wanted to sleep more but I couldn't. I couldn't talk either. Then I heard a door opening. I saw flame and I quickly closed my eyes. I felt heat next to me. "Fionna..." He said. It was Ignitus. I felt him get into the bed with me and I wondered how it didn't burn. His heat felt nice so I snuggled closer. "I'm sorry for all the pain I've caused you. I want to make a change but like my mom says, I'm evil. I don't deserve to live. I'm going to kill myself but not without saying goodbye. I love you Fionna." He said. He climbed out of the bed. _'Think quickly!'_ "Ignitus..." I mumbled. I heard him stop.

"Fionna? You're awake?" He asked. "Don't leave...I still...have...feelings...for...you..." I said. It wasn't a lie. I did still have feelings for him. But I love Marshall. "But I'm evil. I'll hurt you!" He said. "I can...help you...then you...can date...that fire...girl..." I gasped. There was silence. Then I heard the door close. He had left. I sighed and fell asleep.

**4 Hours Later**

I awoke again with Marshall at my bedside. I closed my eyes again. Marshall hadn't noticed. "Marsh..." I said quietly. His hand grabbed mines. My eyes were still closed but I coughed violently. I heard my heart rate speed up on the monitor. Then it calmed. "Fionna...how are you feeling?" He asked. "Like shit." I mumbled. He chuckled slightly. "Only 64 hours left before you're heart returns to normal." He said. I nodded slowly. I was still tired but I know that I don't need any more sleep. "How's….Finn….and….Penn?" I asked quietly. "They're fine. They didn't inhale as much smoke and ash as you. Want to speak with them?" He asked. I nodded. He left the room and Finn and Penn entered. Finn sat on the chair where Marshall was and Penn stood.

"Hey Fionna. How do you feel?" Penn asked. I smiled. "Why does everyone….. keep asking me that?" I said. Then I shivered. Penn ran and closed the window and got me a blanket. Finn grabbed my hand. "Don't worry. Don't think that you almost dying means that you're a weakling. You're _not._" He said. '_Yes I am. It's happened to many times. If I were every alone, I'd be dead.'_ I nodded. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath into the mask. "I gotta go take care of…um…things." Penn said looking at Finn. He nodded. Penn left. "What things?" I asked. "Umm. Well we are trying to fix the world. We're calling it project Earth." Finn said. I smiled. "That's great." I said. Then suddenly Amber and Justin ran in. They jumped on me. "Mommy!" Amber said hugging me. Finn laughed before leaving. Marshall walked in. "Sorry, I couldn't keep them out." He said. I smiled and stroked Justin's hair. "Mommy, I'm sorry for hurting you." Justin said. I looked down and remembered the sword. "It's fine….baby." I replied.

Then they got up. "Mommy wants to talk to daddy now." Justin said. He grabbed Amber's hand and ran out of the room. Marshall closed the door. He sat next to me. _'Guess who's back?'_ My eyes grew wide. "What? Are you in pain?" He asked. I shook my head. _'Just die and come with me Fionna. I love you and you love me.' _I coughed into the mask. Marshall pulled it off and I gasped. I sucked in air. Then I sat back, exhausted. _'Just GIVE UP!' _I shook my head again. A tear fell down my face. I quickly wiped it but Marshall had seen it. "What's wrong?" He asked. "No…no more….weak shit!" I yelled. "I'm strong…I'm not going….to cry and…I'm definitely…not gonna die!" I yelled. The yelling made me weaker. "Fionna, calm down your heart rate." Marshall said. I was angry now. I ripped out the IV and the wire in my arm. Marshall tried to calm me but it didn't work. I stood but held my stomach in pain. _'That's it. Give up." _He said. "No!" I yelled. Marshall tried to force me into the bed but I had a sudden burst of strength. I pushed him backwards and he fell. I healed the wound in my stomach. Then I jumped through the closed window. Glass shattered but I didn't care. I landed feet first on the ground.

I started running to the forest. I wasn't going to cry. "I'm going to prove…. to you that I'm not weak. If someone as sick as me…. can last a week in the forest without medication…. then I am strong." I yelled. I continued running without a destination other than the forest.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

(Marshall's POV)

She jumped out the window. I ran to look but she was gone already. She was too weak to be running. I was about to go after her but Finn burst in. "We heard a crash. Where's Fionna?" He asked. Then he noticed the window. "Why…" He trailed off. I ran downstairs to grab my axe. "I'll find her. Don't worry." I said before leaving.

**1 DAY LATER**

(Fionna's POV)

I woke in the forest. I must have passed out. I was covered in blood but it wasn't mines. I remembered that I had killed a bear and drank its blood before falling. I looked around and noticed that I wasn't in the regular forest. This forest had dark purple trees and the floor was brown. I stood and fell back down while clutching my chest. I yelled in pain and birds flew. I couldn't fly here for some reason so I walked. I had run for hours yesterday. I had nothing but my bare hands to fight. Then my phone rang. The number was restricted but I answered it. "Hello?" I asked confused. "Fionna? Where are you?" It was Simone. "Sorry, this must be…the wrong number." I said. I hung up but my phone rang again. This time it said Marshall.

I hesitated and took a deep breath. Then I answered. I tried to stand again and fell and I yelled into the phone. "Fionna? Are you okay?" He asked worried. "Yeah….I'm good." I replied but the pain and weakness and the breathlessness in my voice was unconvincing. "Why did you run?" He asked_. 'Should I tell him?'_ "Oh. Um…" I said. Suddenly, a trap sprung out of the ground. It was a bear trap. It clamped onto my leg. I yelled in pain. Blood leaked down my leg. "Fionna? Hang on, I'm coming." He said. "NO! I'm not weak….I don't need your help…..I'm going to do this. I have to…I have to." I said.

There was silence. "Fionna?" He said. _'He knows.'_ "Look I uh gotta go." I said quickly before hanging up. I pried the bear trap off of my leg. I noticed that the wounds hadn't healed. The forest must be enchanted. I limped a few feet and then I had an idea. I removed the sweater I had on and wrapped my leg. I started running again. _'Fionna. Just stop. Give up.'_ I ignored him. I ran and ran. My heart was racing. My lungs screamed for air. My leg was leaving a trail of blood. _'Stop. Stop running! I'm killing myself!'_ I kept running. I edges in my vision turned black and I slowed down. I fell and I heard my heartbeat in my ears. It was fast but faint.

I heard footsteps so I jumped up and started running again. _'Your heart. Control your heart.'_ I took deep breaths. I tripped. I fell and my leg started bleeding again. My vision got blurry. I wanted to sleep but someone was after me. I couldn't fight it. My vision started getting darker. I saw a blurry figure. "Please… Don't….come any closer. Leave me…alone…" I said. The figure came forward and I felt him as he helped me stand. I stared at the blurry man. "Fionna. It's okay." He said softly. "Marshall." I sighed before falling into his arms.

(Marshall's POV)

"Marshall." She sighed. Then she fell into my arms. I gently laid her on the forest floor. She quickly opened her eyes. "No. No. Stop." She said. She pushed me away. Her breaths were fast and shaky. She stood up but fell again and clutched her chest. Her heartbeat was so loud that I could hear it with my vampire hearing. It was quick but weak. She stood slowly. "Fionna-" I said but she ran. I ran after her but she wouldn't stop. She was faster than me.

Then I heard her grunt and I heard a thud. I ran quicker and saw Fionna on the ground holding her head. Blood soaked her hair. A man stood above her with a bat. He looked scared. He stared at me. My fangs shot out. "I'm sorry. I didn't know. I thought she was one of those...things..." He said. He looked human but smelled like a dog. "You're a werewolf?" I asked.

He quickly swung his bat at me and I ducked in time. He swung again but missed. He looked around and then smirked. He quickly swung again but purposely hit Fionna in the stomach. Before I could process what was going on, he began beating her with the bat. She screamed and grunted and blood came out of her mouth.

I finally snapped into reality and put the man in a headlock. Fionna was now laying on the floor surrounded by her own blood. She was awake but she had her eyes closed. She was bloody and her breaths were small. "I'm sorry. I thought you were gonna kill me." He said. He started sobbing. "Why are you here?" I asked. "My wife and my kids and I got trapped here. They were killed and only I survived. I heard someone coming and I thought it was the creature so I swung but when she screamed I noticed that I had hit a woman. I saw you and I thought you were gonna kill me. That's why I swung at you. I thought if I injure this girl, you'd care for her and I could run away." He said.

I let him go. I turned and noticed that Fionna was gone. She had run again. I yelled angrily and punched the tree. "I almost had her!" I yelled. The man looked sympathetic. "She ran away?" He asked. I nodded. "Is she your girlfriend?" He asked. "Wife. We got two twins. Boy and girl." I said. The man stood and dropped the bat. "I can help you find her. I can smell her blood. I feel bad for hurting her. Afterwards I will leave but for now I gotta do this for you." He said. I smiled at him. He held his hand out. "Harold." He said. I shook his hand. "Marshall Lee." I flashed my fangs, "The Vampire King." I said and smiled. He suddenly turned into a wolf. He started sniffing and signaled for me to get on his back. I did and he started running. He was faster than Fionna. As we got closer, I heard Fionna laughing. Harold stopped at turned normal. He looked scared. "He's got her." Harold said. "Who?" I asked confused. Harold gulped. "A man who can turn into a horrible creature roams the forest. He enchants women and children before killing them." He said. Then he ran. I walked slowly and saw her with him. He looked handsome. He had brown hair and hazel eyes. Fionna looked uncomfortably. _'She's faking.'_ He had his hands on her hips. Then he turned her to him. "Close your eyes my darling." He said. Fionna hesitated but did it. Suddenly a snake tongue came out of his mouth and fangs grew. He positioned his fangs at her neck. He was about to bite and I jumped out.

He saw me and grabbed a sword and put it at Fionna's neck. She opened her eyes and they were green. She blinked and they were blue once again. "Leave her alone." I growled. "No. I...can do this...alone..." Fionna panted. "You are weak enough as it is. Just let me take you home." I begged. Then blood dripped down her neck as he pushed the knife in a few inches. She grimaced. Her heart rate sped up and grew loud enough for me to hear. "I...can...handle...myself...please...just...go... " She gasped. I shook my head. "I'm not leaving you." I said. Suddenly, Harold jumped onto the man. He turned into a wolf and bit the man's head off. Before dying, the man plunged a knife deep into Harold's heart. It killed him almost instantly.

Fionna dropped. Blood came from multiple wounds. Harold had hurt her head and her arm. Her leg had a wound from a bear trap and the man had cut her neck. She threw up blood. "You're bleeding internally. We need to get you home or else you'll die." I said but she shook her head. "No. I can...do this..." She gasped. She was being stubborn. "Then at least let me heal you." I said. Her face turned angry and her eyes turned red. She jumped up and pinned me to the ground. I struggled but she was strong. "I SAID NO!" She yelled. She chanted a spell and I was held on the ground by an invisible force. Suddenly her eyes turned blue again and she crawled off of me. She coughed and blood came from her mouth. She screamed in pain but she didn't cry. I couldn't stand to see her that way. "Just let me help you." I said. "No...I made a promise...I have to...do this...alone..." She gasped. Then she fell over and passed out. I couldn't move.

A struggled for a few minutes. Then I heard Fionna scream and contort in pain. Blood stained her shirt and came from her mouth. She breathed heavily and then stopped breathing. _'No.'_ I struggled against the bonds. Then they disappeared. The spell had worn off. I crawled over to her and looked at her face. She wasn't breathing. I listened to her heart. It was slow but still there. I shook her. "Fionna. Wake up." I said. No response. I started giving her CPR. After a few seconds Fionna coughed and opened her eyes. Her eyes went from blue to red. She pushed me off. "NO! YOU BROKE THE RULES! I WAS SUPPOSED TO DO THIS ALONE!" She yelled. She coughed more and spat blood on the floor. "A thank you would be nice." I said sourly. Then a single tear fell from her face. "I promised him that I could live _on my own_ for a week without medication even though I'm weak. You ruined the deal." She said. "Who?" I asked. She froze. "G-g-gumball."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

(Fionna's POV)

He laughed. "What's so fucking funny Marshall?" I asked angry. He laughed more. "You…You think he's still alive! That's hilarious!" He said. That hurt me. _'He's making fun of me?'_ I couldn't fight these tears. The tears of heartbreak. He suddenly stopped laughing. Tears spilled over my face. "Do you think it's funny? You think I asked to be like this?" I asked. He was silent. "I don't know why I hear the voices but I'd expect you of all people to support me!" I yelled.

My voice got hoarse. "Fionna, calm down." He said. "NO!" I yelled. I felt my heart speeding up. "You're a bitch for making fun of me! FUCK YOU MARSHALL LEE!" I yelled. I ran and let myself sob. "Fionna!" I heard Marshall scream from the distance. I kept running. I found a cave and sat down. I cried. "Mommy? I know your dead but I need help. I don't know what to do. My husband basically called me crazy." I said. There was silence. I curled up and cried. Then I heard a noise.

I heard crying. I stood and walked towards the sound. I saw a little girl facing the other way. Her body was incased in ice. She had blond hair and looked about 6. I walked up to her and touched her shoulder. She gasped. "Who's there?" She asked. I walked in front of her and noticed she had blue eyes. "M-mommy?" She asked. I was confused. "No. I'm Fionna. How did you get here?" I asked. She snuffled. "I don't know. I don't remember anything." She said.

I felt so bad. "You were probably frozen as a newborn. You must have grown in the ice. " I said. She started crying again. I broke the ice. She fell. I picked her up. "Are you human?" I asked. "Human-vampire. I don't have fangs but sunlight affects me." She said. "Do you know how old you are?" I asked. She shook her head. "How do you know how to speak?" I asked. "I had dreams when I was in the ice. I learned how to do things in the dreams. I even saw my parents and siblings. My mommy looked like you..." She said. We sat together. "Can I see for myself?" I asked. "How?" She asked. "I can see visions." I said. She nodded and I touched my forehead to hers.

_The girl was walking. "Mommy?! Daddy?!" She called. Then I appeared. "I'm right here baby." I said. Then Marshall appeared. _'What?!' _He hugged her. Then Justin and Amber appeared. They all hugged. _

I looked at her. "No. That isn't possible. I-I never had another child." I stammered. "Mommy? Are you okay?" She asked. "No. No! It isn't possible!" I screamed. "You're scaring me." She whimpered. My heart lurched and I screamed in pain. I fell and everything started getting dark. "Mommy? Wake up! HELP! SOMEONE PLEASE!" She yelled and ran out of the cave. Then I blacked out.

TWO HOURS LATER

I woke in my bed. Marshall was at my bedside. "How are you?" He asked. I was still pissed at him. "Why do you care? You'll just laugh again." I said sourly. "Fionna. I didn't mean-" He started. Then the girl walked in. Her hair was combed and she had fresh clothes. "Only Justin and Amber saw her. The others are at Finn's place." Marshall said. Amber and Justin walked in. "Mommy's awake?" Justin asked.

Marshall nodded. I sat up. "I need answers Marshall." I said. He sighed and the kids left. He locked the door. "I found her half frozen in a cave. I looked at her memory and we all appeared. She said I was her mother and you were her father." I said. "She's 5 and her name is Daniela. She is...our daughter." He said. I let out a breath. "How?" I asked. He looked away. "Umm...when you were in a coma...we found out you were pregnant...we had to do a C-Section...she was born but she wasn't breathing." He said. He looked regretful. "I thought she was dead. She was too little to do CPR. I took her to a cave and put her body there. I surrounded her with flowers. Ice Queen came and saw and fought with me. She froze her and I was too weak to break the ice. I guess she grew inside the ice. You were in the coma for 5 years so that's why she's 5. I should've checked but I..." He said. There was a silence.

(Marshall's POV)

She was mad. I could tell her anger was bubbling inside of her because her eyes were red. "Listen I want to say sorry." I said. She scowled at me. "For being a bitch? Don't even try." She said. I sighed. "Why are you being so stubborn?" I asked angrily. She sat up. "Hmm, let's see. You fucking laughed at me when I explained to you why I left!" She screamed. "But all you have to do is listen and-" She interuppted me. "Listen? To a cock-sucking bastard like you? Hell no! I hate you!" She yelled. I don't know what happened but I suddenly lunged at her. We both fell and I pinned her to the floor. "Marshall? What are you doing?!" She yelled. She kicked me and I flew off of her. We stood and she punched me in the gut. I kicked her joint in her leg and I heard it crack. She screamed and held her leg. Then I threw her and she hit a wall. She slid down and went still.

Finn and Penn came in. "What's going on? We heard noises next door..." Finn saw Fionna. He ran to her. I had to control my breathing. Penn suddenly restrained me. Finn kneeled in front of her. She was still. Too still. Finn shook her and she groaned. She opened her eyes and closed them again. He saw her breathing but checked her pulse just in case. He picked her up and laid her on the bed and she groaned again. I noticed blood on her head and on the wall. Her leg was dangling at the side.

She must have hit her head hard. Finn ran up to me and punched me in the face. I tasted blood. "Finn, I didn't mean to." I said. He punched me again. "YOU COULD HAVE SERIOUSLY HURT HER!" He yelled at me. He punched me again. My cheek burned and my mouth tasted of blood. I groaned. He punched me in the stomach multiple times. Penn dropped me and I curled up and groaned in pain. "Stop." Fionna groaned. Finn didn't hear her. He kicked me in the stomach a few times and I screamed.

"Stop!" She yelled. Finn finally turned around. She was sitting up and tears where coming from her face. She was pointing a gun at Finn. "Hurt him, I hurt you." She said with a shaky voice. "But he hurt you! And I'm family!" Finn said. She looked angry. "Thank you for caring but Marshall was my family before you came back. He always will be closer to me. I know he didn't mean to hurt me and I'm not angry. But kick him one more time and I will pull the trigger." She said. I didn't even notice the blood coming from my mouth. I must have internal injuries. "Go get PB. Now." She said. Penn and Finn left. She quickly healed her own leg and jumped off of the bed. She couldn't heal her other injuries because they were too serious.

She kneeled by me. "Now it's my turn...to save you." She said. I breathed heavily and closed my eyes. She smiled. "I forgive you. For what you said and for beating me up. I deserved it. I was being a bitch." She said.

"Don't...apologize...it...wasn't...

your...fault..." I gasped. She kissed me. "No, you were right to laugh. He isn't real. And you were right to reprimand me for being stubborn. Just please don't leave me. I love you." She said. "I...love...you..." I gasped. I coughed blood. "PB! HURRY UP!" Fionna yelled. I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. I started passing out. Fionna shook me. "Marshall? Marshall, wake up!" She yelled. I couldn't talk. I still had my eyes closed. I noticed that I had stopped breathing which was why Fionna panicked. I felt her put the oxygen mask on me. "Marshall, I need you to stay with me, okay? Please." She said. I nodded sleepily. I heard a door open. Then I blacked out.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

(Marshall's POV)

I woke up with no pain. I sat up and noticed I was in my bed. Next to me was Fionna and she was awake but barely. Her shirt was off and I saw stitches on her stomach. They had given her an operation. My shirt was off too. I had stitches as well. _'I did have internal injuries. Thanks a lot Finn.'_ I sat up with no pain. I noticed bruises on Fionna. _'Bruises? But those should not even be there because of her vampire healing.'_ PB walked in. Fionna didn't look at her. Wires were connected to Fionna's head and they led to a machine.

"She's fine. She had to have another operation because she had broken a rib and it had punctured her lung. Since you have vampire strength, you gave her bruises that will not disappear as quickly as normal ones. She also has a mild concussion. The machine is to keep her brain simulated so she doesn't go to sleep or she could fall into a coma. You're fine too. Your liver was failing and so was one of you kidneys but your fine now." She said. She walked out. I looked at Fionna. She stared into nothing. I pulled off the wires and she blinked and looked at me.

She smiled and hugged me. She sobbed into my back. "You're okay! You're okay!" She sobbed. I rubbed her back. "I'm fine babe." I said. She pulled back and I noticed that her hair had been dyed. The top was silver and it faded into blond. She noticed me looking. "The blood had permanently damaged the color of my hair. I just dyed it." She said. Then Daniela walked in. "Hi Fionna." She said.

Fionna signaled for her to come. She put her on her lap. "Call me Mommy." Fionna said before hugging her. "I know a spell. It can give her all the memories of Justin and Amber from when they were three to now." Fionna said. Daniela nodded. Fionna called the twins in. "Marshall, you need to be ready. I have to do something I've never done. If I do this wrong, I can hurt them." She said. I nodded. She placed her hand on Daniela's head and had Amber and Justin hold hands. Then Fionna put her hand on top of Justin's head. "Marshall, this spell gives pain to the person reciting it. So no matter how much it hurts me, don't interfere unless I hurt the children." She said. I nodded again.

She closed her eyes and was still. When she opened them again, her hand started glowing. "With my hand, I give thee memory." She said. She groaned but stood straight and continued. Tears flowed from her eyes. Her voice was cracking. "HOOKA...YAHAA..." She started choking but she continued as tears fell from her eyes. "SAMYA...NAKI...SHABOO!" She said.

Her body contorted and she screamed as electricity passed from Justin's head and through her body and into Daniela's head. They showed no pain, they were still. Then I figured it out. The electricity was passing through Fionna's heart. She yelled and tears came out of her eyes. Then the last one came and it was over. Justin and Daniela looked frozen. "Get them...out...of the...room." Fionna gasped. Amber dragged them out. I locked the door and went to Fionna. I checked her pulse and it was fast.

She looked tired. She suddenly collapsed to the floor. She was trying to stay awake. "You need to rest." I said as she clutched her chest. "No...concussion...can't...PB said..." She gasped. I couldn't let her suffer. I had to do something. "How about I show you something? That will take your mind off things! Plus you are allowed to sleep in an hour." I said. She nodded. I helped her stand and picked her up bridal style and I flew her out the window. We flew to a secret spot of mines. I set her down. She stood and breathed with much difficulty. "Why...are we...here?" She asked. I conjured a bikini with black magic. "What?" She asked. I grabbed her hand and stepped forward into an invisible portal. We were at a beach and the sun was shining. She looked down and noticed the bikini was on her. She walked forward. She reached her hand into the sunlight. "B-but the sun?" She asked confused.

"It can't hurt us here." I said. She turned and the light made her look like an angel. I pulled off my shirt and my pants. I already had my swimming trunks on. I grabbed her hand and pulled her to the water. She pulled away. She shook her head. "No. I can't." She said. She closed her eyes. "Too many bad experiences. My parents were taken, I almost drowned in a flood, Brandon's torture room..." She said. "Fionna, nothing will happen to you here. This place is safe. Only people in our family can open the portal. That only includes us and the kids." I said.

She took a step in and retracted. She walked in with me and it reached her thigh. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Her breath shook on the way out. She started breathing faster and her pulse quickened. She opened her eyes and tears fell. "I'm sorry. I'm a wimp." She sobbed before running out and through the portal.

(Fionna's POV)

I knew he would be disappointed in me but when it reached my thigh, I freaked. I ran out and started for home. I had to rest halfway. I held my stomach and coughed. I got on my knees and tried to catch my breath. I heard a noise. "Marshall *pant* I'm sorry." I said. He didn't answer. _'It isn't Marshall.'_ I heard it getting closer. Then I saw a man come out. He looked human. "Sweetheart, are you okay? You look sickly. Can I take you home?" He asked. I shook my head. I couldn't go home with a random man. "I'll take you to my place then." He said. He picked me up and walked. A few minutes passed and we came to a small campsite with a tent. I fell asleep.

2 HOURS LATER

I woke up and a woman had an icepack to my head. "Oh! You're awake! How are you feeling?" She asked. "Better." I said. She laughed a little. "What's your name?" She asked. "Fionna." I said. The woman froze. "N-nice name. That was my daughter's name. I also had two sons." She said_. 'They must be dead.'_ "So...are you human?" She asked me. "I was. I'm a vampire. Don't worry; I won't drink your blood." I said with a smile. I looked around and saw pictures. I pulled one off and looked at it. I saw the man from earlier and the woman. They must be married. Then I saw a young man who looked about 18. He looked familiar. Then I saw a small 5 year old boy with blond hair and blue eyes. And next to him I saw a 3 year old girl with blond hair and blue eyes. I gasped. _'That was my daughter's name. I also had two sons.'_ Could it be? _'A young man who looked about 18. Penn. A small 5 year old boy with blond hair and blue eyes. Finn. A 3 year old girl with blond hair and blue eyes. Me.'_

I pulled out a sword and pinned the woman. I put it at her neck. "How did you get this picture? Why are you in it? How do you know these kids?" I asked. She gulped. "I-it's mines. We took that before the mushroom war. The kids are my children but they're all dead." She said. I froze. How did I not notice? "M-mom? It's me. F-Fionna." I said. I removed the sword.

She looked into my eyes. They were blue again. She looked afraid. "F-Fionna? It's r-really you?" She asked. I nodded and she hugged me. "My baby!" She yelled. The man came in. "What's going on?" He asked. My mom showed him the picture. "It's Fionna! She's alive! That's her!" She said. He shook his head. "Impossible. She drowned and Finn smashed his brain. Penn was killed by a vampire. They're all dead." He said. He pulled out a gun and pointed it at me. "No!" I yelled. Then he came from nowhere and stepped in front of me.

(Marshall's POV)

I had stayed at the beach for about an hour enjoying the sunlight. I called Finn. "Is Fionna back? She left about an hour ago." I said. "No. She never came. She should've been here." He said. I quickly hung up and left. I was still looking for her an hour later. Then I saw a camp. It was small and a tent was in the middle. I heard a gunshot and was about to leave when I heard a scream. It was Fionna's scream. I ran into the tent. I saw Fionna crouching over a body with tears streaming from her face. A woman was there with a shocked face and a man was pointing a gun at Fionna. He pulled the trigger again and shot Fionna. She screamed in pain.

I ripped the gun from his hand. Fionna had a bullet in her stomach. She wasn't even concerned. I looked at the body. It was Finn. He had a bullet in his chest. He was screaming in pain. "F-Finn? Wait...Fionna you're really alive? Penn too?" The man asked. Fionna looked up with tears and nodded. The woman didn't look old. She looked about 45 and the man looked 50. The woman looked like Fionna and the man looked like Penn. Finn was sobbing now. "I...never knew...that a bullet...felt like...this..." He sobbed. Finn had been use to pain but not as much as a bullet in your chest.

The man struggled. "Let me go. I can help him." He said. Fionna nodded. Finn breathed heavily. I let him go and the man looked into the wound. "The bullet exploded. I have to suck the bullet pieces out. Finn this is gonna hurt." He said. Finn nodded and grimaced.

The woman brought out a machine with a clear tube on it. It looked like a vacuum. The man put the tube deep into the wound. "I'm so sorry." Fionna sobbed and restricted his arms while I grabbed his legs. The machine turned on and Finn instantly started screaming. I saw as blood and bullet pieces went through the tube and into the machine. Finn thrashed but we held him still. He screamed in pain. Then he went still. Fionna panicked. "W-what happened? Is he dead?" She asked. I checked his pulse. "No. He's still here." I said and she sighed. Then she collapsed. Blood surrounded her and we quickly removed the bullet. No damage was done but she had lost blood. I put my shirt on her.

After finishing, I wrapped Finn's body to help the wound. It was too serious for black magic. One of his ribs was fractured as well. We put him and Fionna on stretchers. We made our way to the house. "So...how do you know Fionna?" I asked. "I'm her father and this is her mother." He said. I was shocked. "You're alive? But how?" I asked. "The blood goat got us and brought us to Gumball. He ran many tests on us and he was going to kill us.

We begged for our lives. He said if we give him permission to...do it...with Fionna when she turns 16, he'd spare us. We agreed because we thought she'd died. He got fake skeletons and put our clothes on it for Fionna to find and not look for us. Did he…actually _rape _her?" He asked. I nodded and they looked down. "How do you know my children?" The woman asked. I gulped. "Umm...I found Fionna near death at age 5 and we have known each other since. We're married too. Finn was found by my friend Jake and when we met up, I met Finn. He's married to my…clone Marceline who is also a vampire. Penn was in the woods for years after I...turned him when he was 18. I had no memory of it. I found him and brought him with me. Fionna, Finn, and Penn are all vampires. Finn has a daughter named Kenya and Fionna and I have a set of twins, Amber and Justin, and a 5 year old named Daniela." I said.

They nodded and smiled. "Penn hasn't found anyone yet?" The man asked. I shook my head. We were close now. "So…what's your name?" They asked me. "Oh. My bad. The name's Marshall Lee the Vampire King but you can just call me Marshall." I said. They nodded. "I'm John and this is my wife Carol." The man said. I nodded. Everything suddenly turned darker and we heard noises. _'Crap! We're in the dark part of the forest!'_ I heard evil laughs and my fangs shot out. We saw two black balls flying through the air. "Run!" I yelled. We pushed the stretchers but not quick enough. The spirits flew right into Fionna and Finn. They jerked and screamed. Then they opened their eyes. They seemed normal. "What was that?" I asked. "I think it was a demon. They tried to take over their bodies but I guessed they failed. It woke them up." John said. They laid back and breathed heavily. "What happened?" Fionna asked. "Nothing babe." I answered. Her eyes turned fearful. "Help me…" She squeaked but then she shook her head and smiled again. _'Something strange is going on here…'_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

(Fionna's POV)

"Help me..." I said before darkness overcame me. Then I noticed that I was no longer controlling myself. I was too weak to fight back. I needed to do something. I could see everything happening outside of my body. For now I'll call my body IT. It sat up. "I need to use the restroom." It said. Marshall nodded and It jumped off the stretcher and went into a bush. Then I felt some force pulling me. Suddenly I was controlling my body again. I was happy until I saw It in front of me. It was a clone of my body.

It tied me to tree and stole my clothes. It forced a potion down my throat and then gagged me. "It is anti-healing potion. It will last for about a month. By then, you'd be dead. No food. No water. No BLOOD." It said before laughing and walking away. I struggled and screamed for Marshall. "Did you hear that?" He asked. There was silence as I screamed for help. Then I heard them walking away. Hot tears fell down my face. Then I heard a voice.

"Fionna, I was the demon who possessed Finn. I left because I don't want to be evil anymore. I am going to be an angel. Goodbye." He said. _'No help me! Please!'_ I tried to speak but all I could do was scream. He was gone. I tried to get out of the ropes but I noticed they were enchanted. _'What am I going to do?'_

**1 HOUR LATER**

(Marshall's POV)

Something isn't right. Fionna hasn't spoken a word to her parents since she awoke. "Are you okay?" I asked. She nodded. Finn looked sickly. He was pale and sweaty. He mouthed something to me. "That's not Fionna." I read. I decided to ignore it. We were at the house. We went into Finn's. I saw Penn sitting on the couch using his phone with Kenya asleep on his lap. "Penn, someone is here to see you." I said. "Who are they?" He asked without looking up. "How about Mr. and Mrs. Merten?" I said. He looked up and tears came to his eyes. "M-mom? D-dad? Is it really you?" He asked. They nodded. He gently place Kenya's head on the couch. He walked up to them and hugged them.

He sobbed into their backs. I smiled. Finn joined in. Fionna was gone. Simone, Ignitus, Flame Princess, Simon, Jake, Serafina, and Aden were upstairs. Amber, Justin, and Daniela were asleep on the floor by the couch. Then I heard noises from the guest bedroom. I peeked in and saw Fionna. She was doing something weird in the mirror. Then I saw her reflection. But it looked different. She looked and saw me and quickly shut the door. "Geez Marshall! Do you mind?!" She yelled. I grew suspicious.

**1 DAY LATER**

I woke up and I was on the couch. Fionna came out and kissed me. She released. "I love you and I am so sorry for everything!" She told me. I smiled and notice that Penn and Finn and their parents had gone upstairs.

I needed to test a theory. "I'm going upstairs babe." I said. I ran up and opened the door and then closed it. I hid in the closet nearby. I opened it a crack and saw Fionna creeping up the stairs. She enchanted the door and it glowed. She tried to open it but it wouldn't budge. "Perfect..." She said. She flew downstairs and I followed. I turned into a bat and flew on the roof. I watched as she went up to Kenya_. 'No.'_ She grabbed her arm and her fangs shot out. She prepared to bite and I turned normal and pushed her down. Her eyes were yellow. She was possessed. I had to either get the demon out…or kill her. "YOU FOOL!" She screamed.

The kids woke. "Mommy?" Amber asked scared. Fionna jumped over me and bit into Amber and drank. Amber screamed and tried to pry her off. I kicked Fionna in the face and she fell. "I'm getting the venom out." I said as I grabbed Amber's arm. I put my mouth on the bites sucked the vampire venom out. Amber gasped and turned pale.

She lost too much blood. Her heart rate slowed and I quickly stopped drinking. She fell unconscious. "Justin, get you sisters and Kenya to our house." I said as Fionna recovered. He nodded and, with Kenya's help, picked up Amber and ran to the house with Daniela close behind. "Why did you take my dinner? I'll kill you!" She yelled. I grabbed a knife and drove it into Fionna. _'Wait...if she's possessed and I just stabbed her...I just killed my wife!'_

"I'm sorry." I said. Fionna chuckled evilly. "I'm not your wife. She is probably close to death by now. She looked starved and injured when I captured her. When was the last time she fed? By the time you find her, it will have been days before you find her exact location." She asked. I choked her. "Where is she?" I asked angrily. She gasped and then went still. The wound killed her. I dropped the body.

I ran upstairs and noticed the spell was gone. I opened the door and saw everyone staring at me. "What happened?" Someone asked. "An evil clone of Fionna tried to drink all the kids' blood. I have to go find the real Fionna. Can one of you watch them?" I asked. Princess Bubblegum stood. "I'll do it. Did she bite anyone?" She asked. "Amber but I got the venom out but she lost much blood. She may need more but I'm sure that Justin will be eager to give her some." I said. Aden stood. "Can I go? Amber is my friend." He asked. I nodded and they both walked out and to the house. I set the clone on fire and grabbed an umbrella. I couldn't fly so I just ran.

**1 DAY AGO**

(Fionna's POV)

I have been here for an hour and I know that I won't be saved. I haven't fed in weeks and I haven't eaten in days. I could already feel my body growing weaker as I was deprived of blood and food. My body burned and I was in pain. Blood lust. I wanted to scream but I couldn't. By the time they realize that the clone isn't me, it will be too late. The sun was close to rising but the shade of the tree protected me. I let tears fall. I knew that once blood lust hit, I could only go a few hours before... I yelled in pain and gasped for air. I felt as my heart began speeding up. I couldn't last long.

**1 DAY LATER**

I woke up in pain. I was exhausted. I tried to break the bonds but I couldn't. I screamed and hot tears fell from my eyes. I tried to remove the gag. I was starving. Marshall told me what happens if a vampire is deprived of blood. "If you don't get blood, your insides will explode one by one until your heart explodes. Then you turn to ash. If you get blood before your heart explodes, your organs will grow back." He said. "First it will be your lung..."

I knew it was happening. I felt pain and I jumped and yelled and saw blood stain my shirt. I couldn't look at the blood. I gasped. "If you can't get blood then find something red." He said. I looked around and saw a red apple. I tried to grab it with my leg but it was too far. I stretched and finally my foot touched it. It took me some time to grab it but finally I did. I couldn't get it to my mouth though. I groaned in pain as I felt my lust growing. _'I'm gonna die.'_

**1 DAY LATER**

I almost had the apple when I felt my other lung burst. _'Oh no.'_ I couldn't breathe. I saw my vision growing darker. Then I heard him. "Fionna?! You are probably gagged so rustle leaves so I can hear you." He yelled. Leaves were at my feet so I kicked them before groaning and passing out from lack of oxygen.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

(Marshall's POV)

I knew by now she could be dead but I had to look. "Fionna?! You are probably gagged so rustle leaves so I can hear you." I yelled. I heard nothing so I was about to leave. Then, in the distance, I heard a noise. I quickly ran towards it. I searched for the source of the noise and finally looked behind the tree. Fionna was tied up with an enchanted rope. A gag was in her mouth. A puddle of blood surrounded her and she was still. Her lips were blue. Her chest wasn't moving. "No, no, no. Please don't be dead. Please." I said quietly to myself. I put my head on her chest and heard a faint beating. _'She's still alive.'_ I let out a sigh and then looked around and saw an apple. I put it in her mouth and her fangs automatically sucked the red from it.

I saw her chest rise as her lungs began to grow back but she still had difficulty breathing. I shook her gently. "Fionna? Wake up." I said. She groaned and I removed the gag. She blinked fast and she looked around.

"Fionna, it's me." I said softly. She closed her eyes and I grabbed her hand. I started untying the rope. She pulled me close. "I love you." She gasped as tears fell down her face. She sobbed into my back. "It's been 2 days and an hour." I said. "I need blood." She said. "There's some at home. Come on." I said. She stopped me. "The sun. It's up. The trees aren't that tall and we won't be protected." She gasped. I nodded and sat by her. I needed to drink some blood to open a portal so we were stuck there. She already looked thirstier. I noticed that I was wearing an all red sweater. I held my arm out. "Drink the red from my jacket." I said.

She didn't hesitate. She sighed when she was finished. "Gray is a good color on you." She said. I laughed. Then my phone rang. It was Finn. I answered. "What's up?" I asked. "Is Fionna okay? Did you find her? It's been an entire day." He asked concerned. "Yeah. She's fine now. Wanna talk to her?" I asked. "Yeah." He said. I gave her the phone.

(Fionna's POV)

"Hey Finn." I said weakly. "You okay?" He asked. "I'm better. Listen...I'm sorry about the other day when I said Marshall was closer to me. I didn't mean to hurt you." I said. "No worries. I get it. Want to talk to the kids?" He asked. "Yeah." I said.

Then I heard them. "Mommy! Are you okay?" I heard Amber say. "I'm fine baby." I said as I started tearing up. "Mommy, I miss you. Please come home." Justin said. My voice cracked. "I'll be home soon honey. Daddy and I need to stay here until the sun goes down. Then we'll be home." I said. "Mommy. We love you." Daniela said. "I love you too. Bye." I said. Then I hung up. I put my head on Marshall's shoulder. I could breathe better now but my wound still hurt. "My clone put an anti-healing thing in me." I said. He nodded. I needed a few more days to heal. "You okay?" He asked me. "Tired. But nowadays I'm always tired." I said. I shivered as the cool air passed us. I was only wearing a bra and boy shorts. Marshall just noticed.

He took off his jacket and put it on me. It smelled just like him. "Thanks." I said. He kissed my head. "This is my fault. If I had just stayed at the beach and went into the water-" "Stop. Don't blame yourself. I shouldn't have forced you to. Plus, if you had stayed you would have never found your parents." He said. I closed my eyes and snuggled close to him. "Sleep." He said. I shook my head. "I don't have enough alone time with you. I need to take advantage of it." I said. He chuckled. "I'll still be here when you wake up. You need rest." He said. He gently moved my head to his chest. His heartbeat put me to sleep.

(Marshall's POV)

I watched her sleep. She looked beautiful and I couldn't believe that I almost killed her as a child.

_'The little girl was asleep in my bed. Her injury was severe. I couldn't keep her here. I called up my best friend, Pedro. "What's up bro?" He asked. "I need help getting rid of something." I said. "Alright. What is it?" He asked. "The body of a five year old human child." I said. He laughed. "For real man? You're crazy! I'll be over in a sec." He said. _

_A few minutes later, he was here. I opened the door. "She's asleep." I whispered. "Hold up. She's still alive? What the hell man?" He asked. "We gotta kill her. I don't want to but I can't keep her here and without me, she'd die anyway." I said. He nodded and pulled out a knife. We tiptoed into the room. "Straight into the heart." I said. "Dude. I know. Shut up." He replied. He raised the knife and she moved. "Stop. Don't hurt me." She mumbled. I felt bad but I began to count down. "On my mark. Ready..." I said. She shivered. "Help me. Please." She groaned. "Set..." I said. I saw a single tear fall from her eye. "Go..." I said sadly. "Marshy..." She said. I couldn't do it. Just as the knife came down, I pushed Pedro. He stumbled backwards. "What the hell bro? I'm killing the twerp. I get pleasure from murdering." He said. _

_"You're a psychopath." I said. He charged at her and I kicked him the stomach. He fell and the knife flew in the air. I caught it. Pedro was on the floor. I put my foot on him to keep him still. "I'm sorry. I changed my mind. I can spare your life if you promise not to kill her." I said. He smiled and said "Then I guess I have to die." I stabbed him and buried his body.'_

I must have fallen asleep because the sun was down now. I saw Fionna. She breathed fine and her pulse was perfect. Her wound was bleeding a little bit too much. I touched it and she tensed. "Fionna. We have to leave to get you treated." I said.

She groaned but didn't wake. I shook her gently and she opened her eyes. They were blue again. "I want to sleep." She said. "We gotta go." I replied. "I can't feel my legs." She said quietly. "That's odd but maybe it's because of the blood loss." I said. I helped her stand and she gasped. "Marshall, my leg. There is something wrong." She said. She grimaced in pain. I helped her sit. I examined her leg. I saw bite marks. "Something bit you. I don't think you need to worry." I said. "I don't feel well. I'm dizzy." She said and threw up next to her.

I called up PB. "Hey, something bit Fionna. I don't know what but I don't know what to do." I said. "First we need to know what bit her. Give me symptoms." She said. I looked at Fionna. "She is pale and her leg is swollen. The area around the bite is purple. She has nausea and dizziness and fatigue. The bite looks too small for anything bigger than a bug." I said. "Oh no. Is she awake?" She asked. Fionna grimaced and looked at me. "Yeah. What is it?" I asked. There was silence. "Give Fionna the phone." She said quietly. I obeyed. "Yeah...oh...oh my god...okay we'll be there...bye." She said.

"It may be very severe and I could be in for a serious flu. It might not be fatal if it is what she thinks it is." She said. I helped her stand. "Can you run without my help?" I asked. "We can't run. We have no idea how long the venom has been coursing through my veins. Moving too fast could turn the venom into poison. We have to walk." She said. I helped her stand. I put her arm around my shoulder and we walked slowly. She had sweat on her forehead. "Do you ever just want to…die?" She asks. "Please don't do anything stupid." I say. She laughs and then sighs. "I just don't see the meaning of _my _life. Almost die to be saved by you just too almost die again? It's a stupid cycle Marshall! I feel like Princess Fionna in a Super Mario game!" She exclaimed. I had told her about the old game played on a device called Nintendo 64.

I stopped. "Are you okay?" I asked. She seemed out of it. She was talking nonsense. "I need to get home." She sighed. She left a trail of blood behind us. Her wound was getting infected. She needed treatment. "Marshall…" She said. She suddenly dropped and fell from my arms to the ground. I checked her pulse and it wasn't there. "Fionna? What the hell happened?" I said as I began doing CPR.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

(Fionna's POV)  
_'I saw light through my eyelids. I slowly opened my eyes. Bubblegum was shining the light in my face. "You're alive? Wow...but how is that possible?" She asked herself. "What do you mean?" I asked. "You...don't have a pulse..." She said. I turned to see a flat line on the machine in my arm. "You need to leave." She said. I felt hands grabbing my arms and pulling my soul from my body. "No. NO! I'M STILL HERE!" I yelled. I felt my soul leaving my body and soon I was my soul. I stared at my now cold body. I started drifting down. "Say hello to the devil for me!" PB said. I dropped down. But I knew I wasn't dead. I wasn't done yet.'_

I sat up and I was sweating. I had a nightmare. Marshall was next to me. He looked alarmed and I saw dry tears on his face. "You're alive." He said surprised. I suddenly got scared and turned. I saw the heart monitor and I had heart beats. I sighed. "Why do you sound surprised?" I ask. "Because you wouldn't breathe and your heart stopped beating. You were pronounced dead an hour ago. Then your heart started beating like a minute ago. I thought I was imagining things until I saw you rise." He said. I hugged him and gasped in pain. My bullet wound didn't heal. It looked a weird color. "The anti-healing serum. While you were in the woods, it got infected. It spread to your heart. The venom from the bite also spread to your heart. The mixed liquid caused you to...die." He said.  
I was astounded. "My heart...it's weak isn't it? Since it was an infant's? That's why." I said sadly. He nodded. I thought of all the things that weakened my heart. _'Ice queen, fire, venom, infection, bullets, and stabs.' _

"Can't I just end it all? I want to. I really do." I said sadly. He shook his head. "No. You can't die. I won't let you." He said. I was suddenly furious. "You don't get to make decisions for me." I said angrily. "I could never live without you." He said. "You lived 5 years without me just fine. You can do it another 200 years." I said quietly. "That was different. You were still there. I could still touch you. I could still feel you. And you were still breathing. That gave me hope. If you die...I will die inside." He said softly. I sighed. I really did want to just...stop. There's no reason to eat. Or speak. Or breathe.

He must have read my thoughts. "Why do you want to?" He asked. "Every since I became a vampire, I have switched roles with you. The adventuresses in me died and I became useless. All that ever happens is I almost die and you save me at the last second. I don't want you to repeatedly suffer in pain when thinking 'will she die? will she live?' If I die, you suffer once and then move on and...forget about me." I said.

Tears fell from my eyes. He went and sat next to me. He pulled me into a hug. "I would never forget you." He said quietly. I grabbed his shirt and sobbed into it. My head pounded. "Calm down. You're wound and your..." I knew he was going to say heart but that makes me feel old. Old and useless. I continued crying. He began stroking my hair. "Don't cry. Please don't cry." He whispered. I sniffled and stopped and looked up into his eyes. "There are those big blue eyes that make me smile." He said with a smile. I smiled back. "And those crimson eyes that make my heart skip a beat." I replied quietly. We sat there in each others arms.  
I didn't realize that I was singing.

"I'm about to lose my mind  
you've been gone for so long  
I'm running out of time  
I need a doctor  
call me a doctor  
I need a doctor, doctor  
to bring me back to life." I sang.  
I sighed and let tears fall. He had his eyes closed but he was awake.

"Fionna," he said with his eyes closed. "Sing again. A different song. A better one." He said. I was confused but I began.

"I'm coming home  
I'm coming home  
Tell the World I'm coming home  
Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday  
I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes  
I'm coming home, I'm coming home  
Tell the World that I'm coming..."

He opened his eyes. "I would miss your voice. Your lips. Your body. I would miss you." He said. He kissed my head. I sighed. "I just...am feeling conflicted. I need...time." I said. I jumped out of his arms and ran into the bathroom. I locked the door and blocked it. I cried.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

(Marshall's POV)

It's been hours. I was the only one who knew Fionna was awake. I sat by the door. I knocked again. "Please let me in." I said. "I...don't want to leave you..." She said weakly. I knew she had been cutting herself and the anti-healing potion made it so they wouldn't heal. I heard her crying again. She screamed and I heard glass break. Then no noise. "Fionna? Fionna?!" I called. Then I heard her crying.

"Fionna. I can help you. I can. Suicide is not the answer." I told her. I heard her scream as she sliced into her skin once more. Then she gasped. I heard her breathing grow rapid. "M-marshall. I got a vein. I didn't mean to." She said. I heard her start panicking. "Calm down. Just open the door." I said calmly. "I-it's bleeding everywhere! Marshall I'm scared. Everything is blurry." She said weakly. "OPEN THE DOOR! PLEASE." I yelled.

"I...don't know...where... It is..." She said. Then I heard a thump. She fell. _'Crap!' _"Fionna, are you okay?" I called. "Yea." She said quietly. "I need you to unlock the door. I would break it down but I am not strong enough." I said. "I...can't...find...it..." She said. "Can you show me where you are?" I asked. She chanted a spell and the door became see through.

She was laying on the floor on her back. She was holding her wrist in an attempt to keep the blood in. Blood was all over the floor and on her clothes. "Fionna, focus your eyes on my voice." I said. She opened them and looked at me. "You can see me right?" I asked. "Sort of." She gasped. "Can you crawl over to me?" I asked. She stood and stumbled over to the door. She collapsed a few inches from it. "Fionna! Just grab the handle. It's right there." I said. She grabbed it and it broke of in her hand. "Face it! I'm dead! Maybe it's for the best..." She said. '_She planned this.' _"Fionna...did you do this...on purpose?" I asked.

She stayed silent. Then she shook her head. "No...I didn't...I swear..." She gasped. She sunk to her knees and I saw sweat glistening on her forehead. "Marshall...I have an idea...I can try to hang on...while you go feed...then you can...save me again..." She said sadly. I felt bad. "No. You are not a damsel in distress. I want you to save yourself." I said. She nodded weakly. She used the door to stand up. She ripped her shirt and wrapped it around the wound. She walked to the counter and grabbed a piece of glass from the mirror she broke.

"Fionna? What are you..." I asked. She shoved it into her leg and screamed. Her eyes flashed red. I suddenly knew what she was doing. She pulled it out and did it again. She repeated it and then stopped. I thought the blood loss had finally weakened her. But she just moved the position of the glass to her stomach. She drove it into her wound from the bullet. She screamed and sunk to her knees. Her head was down. I saw a tear before she looked up. Her eyes were black and angry. Her hair was black and shiny and her skin was red. _'How did she...' _She stood and put her hand up. The door glowed and shook. She pulled her hand back and the door collapsed. She stood there like that for a few seconds. Then she fell.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

(Fionna's POV)

'_I am dead._

_I know I am._

_I have to be._

_Marshall isn't here._

_But I see my kids. _

_They're together but older._

_If I die, I'll miss that. _

_I can't die._

_I won't.'_

I opened my eyes. Marshall was holding me. I was still on the bathroom floor. "You...you were dead..." He said._ 'I can resist death.' _I shrugged. I couldn't tell him. He hugged me. I was still weak. "Black magic?" I asked. "Can't use it until the anti-healing solution is out of your system." He said. I nodded. He helped me stand. "I don't want that stuff connected to me." I said. It gave nightmares.

He nodded. I laid in the bed and he started cleaning my wounds. "How did you do it?" He asked. "Do what?" I asked. "Turn into a demon." He said. I was confused. "You turned into a demon and broke the door down. Then your heart stopped." He said. "I thought you had broke it down. I remember stabbing myself and collapsing." I said. He looked confused. "The demon spit..." He whispered. "What?" I asked dazed from the blood loss.

"Nothing..." He said. I nodded. "I feel funny..." I said quietly. He grabbed a bag of blood and connected it into me. "So...how'd you escape death...twice?" He asked.

My head started aching. "I just...told myself I wasn't dead yet...I said it wasn't my time. Then I woke up." I said. He looked shocked. "So that's how you've lived all these years! You're not weak, you're stronger than all of us! Who else can repeatedly beat death?" He asked. I smiled. "Do the others...know that I'm...alive?" I asked. He shook his head. "Good. They'll think you're grieving alone. They won't bug us." I said smiling. I got up and closed the door. I locked it and then removed my clothes. I had on a red bra and red panties. "Beautiful." He said. I blushed slightly.

I got on top of him. "You're really sexy with red eyes." He said. I smiled and kissed him. I pulled his shirt off and kissed his abs. I put my fangs into his bite holes and he shuddered. Then I got a vision.

_'Marshall was young. Maybe 6. He was walking and came across a cave. He walked in and saw a giant block of ice. He walked towards it. A girl who was 3 sat there crying. She looked up when she heard him. "W-who are you?" She asked. "I'm Marshall." He said. The girl sniffled. "I'm Fionna. Marshy, can you unfreeze my Mommy and Daddy?" She asked. "I can ask my Mommy." He said. He came back later with Simone. "I have to use my crown." She said._

_She put it on and then laughed evilly. "Fools! You will die!" She said. She sent and ice blast towards Marshall. Fionna jumped into the path. She was frozen on impact. Marshall knocked the crown off of her head and she froze. "What happened?" She asked. Marshall was crying. "You almost froze me! She saved me!" He said. She looked sorry. "I'm sorry. Let's go." She said. Marshall looked sad. "We can't leave her. She's my friend." He said. Simone put her hand on Marshall's head. "You will forget this little girl." She said. His eyes turned yellow and he nodded. They walked out, leaving her behind.'_

(Marshall's POV)

Fionna froze. I pulled her back and saw her eyes were white. Then it ended and she collapsed. I caught her. She groaned and opened her eyes. She looked into my eyes. She hugged me instantly. "What did I do?" I asked. She put her head to mines.

**A FEW MINUTES LATER**

"So...you saved me from being frozen." I said. She nodded. "I knew I couldn't kill you for a reason...when you said Marshy in your sleep that day. I knew." I said. "You were gonna kill me?" She asked suddenly hurt. "After I saved you but then right before you were killed, I stopped my best friend from stabbing you. You had called me Marshy and it sounded familiar. So I saved you." I said. She smiled. "Thanks..." She said. It was silent. I heard a knock. "Daddy...who are you talking to?" I heard Daniela ask.

I looked at Fionna and she nodded. "Listen, Mommy is alive. You can tell the others but tell them she wants to be alone." I said. I heard her laugh. "I love you Mommy!" She yelled as she ran down the stairs. Fionna smiled. Then she had an idea. "Turn the clock..." She whispered. "What?" I asked. She had tears in her eyes. "There's a spell to go backwards in time and start our life over. We can start anew." She said. "But...what about Amber and Justin and Daniela? What about us?" I asked. "We will never meet. We will never marry. I will be human." She said. "You're delusional." I said.

She shook her head. "Sorry. I need rest." She said. She sighed. I heard cheering from downstairs. "I'll be back." I said and she nodded. She looked grim. "Don't do anything...please." I said. She stared at me before sighing and dropping something. "I'm sorry." She said. I went and picked it up. It was a pill bottle. "Did you-" She shook her head. I stuck it in my pocket and left. Downstairs everyone held beers. Amber, Justin, Kenya, and Daniela had cups of blood. Aden had magma.

"THREE CHEERS FOR FIONNA! SHE'S SURVIVED THIS LONG AND HAS DEFEATED DEATH MULTIPLE TIMES!" Penn said. Everyone cheered and drank. "Sorry to make this celebration grim but she almost died a few minutes ago." I said. Everyone got quiet. "She woke about two hours ago. She ran into the bathroom and locked me out. She cut herself for about an hour. Since she has anti-healing serum in her veins, they didn't close. Then she got a vein." I said.

"Is Auntie okay?" Kenya asked. _'She shouldn't be alone up there.'_ "Yeah. How bout you and your cousins go check on her. Aden you can go too." I said. They all ran upstairs and shut the door. "So...how did she live if she locked you out? How did you save her?" Finn asked. I smiled. "She didn't want me to save her. That's why she cuts herself. She thinks she isn't an adventuress anymore. So I told her to save herself. She put a spell to make the door see-through. I saw how she did it..." I said.

"How?" Serafina asked. "Well...when I changed her at 16...it was accidental. She needed a painkiller and she asked me if some medicine was the right one. I said yes and she injected it into herself. It was Demon Spit. It would've killed her. So I had to suck out the venom but I guess I left some. In the bathroom, she was bleeding out so she couldn't break the door down. So she stabbed herself so she could go into full vampire mode. But when she stabbed herself in her wound, she turned into a demon. She used that to break the door right before collapsing. She was dead but somehow...she got her heart beating again." I said.

"How does she do it? Defeat Death?" Finn asked. "She said that she just tells herself that she isn't dead yet. She tells herself that it isn't her time. Then she wakes up as if it was a dream." I said. Everyone nodded. Then I smiled. 'The kids will keep her company.' "Let's celebrate! Alcohol is in my cabinet!" Everyone cheered. I didn't even notice Fionna's parents creep up the stairs and close the door.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

(Amber's POV)

Mommy looked sad. We walked up and she was crying. When she saw us she dried the tears and smiled. I hugged her and let the tears fall. "I thought I lost you." I said. She hugged Justin and Daniela. We stayed like that for a little while. Then I let go. "Mommy...how come you don't want to live anymore? Won't you miss us?" I asked. She sighed. "Yes...I am feeling weird baby. Trust me...I'll explain when you're older." She said. Then Grandma and Grandpa came in and locked the door. "Hey Grandpa. Hey Grandma." I said.

He raised a gun. "Don't call us that. We're not you grandparents." He said. Mommy looked scared. "What do you mean? I-I saw you! In the pictures!" She said. Grandpa laughed evilly. "It's called fake! Have you even taken a moment to check our faces? Do we look like them?" He asked. Mommy started crying. "Lies, Lies, LIES! These are things to make a person depressed! This is why I want to kill myself. I can't trust anyone in this world!" She yelled. Grandpa put his gun to Mommy's head. "It was all a plot. I knew you'd be in the woods after helping my lackey." He said.

_'Lackey? Daniela?'_ Daniela was crying. "I'm sorry. He never said this would happen. He only said that he would-" He slapped her. Grandma pointed a gun and Daniela. "How? Marshall confirmed that she was my daughter!" Fionna said. "I put that memory in his head while he slept. I also put that memory in Justin, Amber, Bubblegum, and anyone else who'd question her." He said.

Ignitus walked in. He froze. "Stop him." Grandpa said. "MARSH-" Grandma tackled him and he fell down the stairs. Grandma fell with him. "Please. Don't hurt my Mommy." I said. Daddy came upstairs. "Let her go." He said. "I need her. The hospital needs her for experiments on how she resists Death. Then we can execute her in a way she can't resist. A bullet to the heart." Marshall started coming towards Grandpa. The gun clicked and Mommy froze. "Move and I shoot her." He said.

Daddy looked at Mommy. Then Daniela grabbed Grandma's gun from the floor and pointed it and Grandpa. "I don't want to do this. But I have all their memories and killing them is like...killing my only family." She said. Grandpa suddenly turned his gun and shot Daniela. She fell with a thud. Mommy screamed and he shot her in her wound.

She grew weak and limp in his arms. "MOMMY!" I yelled. Then they disappeared. Daddy ran to Daniela. She was dead. It got her in the heart. I started crying. Daddy looked sad. "I'm sorry guys." He said. He put his hands on our heads. "Daniela...never existed." He said and we stared into his eyes. I saw all the memories of Daniela that were implanted in my mind start drifting away.

(Marshall's POV)

She was gone. Fionna was really gone and I had no idea where. I had to find her. I had to. Then I remembered what he said_. 'The hospital.'_ Then I had to decide_. 'Send myself to the place where I may be executed or let my wife die like she wanted?'_ I had to make a choice and I had to make it now.

**1 HOUR LATER**

(Fionna's POV)

I woke up with a blindfold. I felt weird. I felt a cold floor under me. I had a chain around my arm that held me at the wall. I pulled off the blindfold and I wished I hadn't. I saw blood everywhere. Old blood. I started panicking_. 'Tests. He's gonna test you.'_ I tried to calm down. I stood and fell again in pain. My heart started pounding. Blood came from the wound in my stomach. The bullet was gone. My leg had a bandage too. I let myself cry. "Marshall! MARSHALL! Please. I need him!" I cried. I regretted everything.

I regretted bringing my "parents" home. I regretted letting them help me. I regretted trusting them. I regretted leaving the beach with Marshall. I regretted cutting myself. I regretted saving Daniela. I cried softly. Then a door opened. I thought it was Marshall but it wasn't.

It was my "dad." He walked up to me. "You should know who I really am." He said. He pulled of his skin like it was a costume. It was "Ash?!" I asked. He smiled. "You thought I was dead? Did you forget? I have a double too! You killed my double. She volunteered to take the hit. I just dressed her up like me." He said. "Please let me go." I said. "Hey...remember when I took you when you were six? You were calling Marshall to save you. 'Marshy! Marshy!' Oh that was priceless!" He said.

He unlocked the chain. He grabbed me and brought me to a table. He put me on it. He put restraints. Then the table angled so I was facing him. "Whenever we come here, I will test different death methods on you. Do not try and let them kill you purposely. I want you to resist them. I will record your data." He said.

"What if I...can't resist it?" I asked. "Then you're dead." He said. I gulped and nodded. "My first method is simple. Death serum. I inject you and the poison will work its way into your heart until it stops. Then I will see how you start it again." He said. I gasped for air. "How...how long will it take..." I asked. "A couple minutes." He replied. He stuck the injection in through the vein in my neck. I felt a burning sensation in my throat. I groaned and thrashed. Then the pain got worse.

I screamed in pain and pulled against the bounds. The pain spread. I gasped. "Please...make it stop!" I cried. He laughed. Then my body went numb. I gasped for air as the pain ended. I could barely get air. Black surrounded my vision. "Goodnight Fionna." He said. I closed my eyes and my heart stopped.

_'I am dead._

_No. I need to hold on._

_For Marshall._

_He needs me._

_He loves me._

_I can't die._

_I won't.'_

I opened my eyes again. Ash had his fingers on my wrists to check my pulse. "Fascinating..." He said. I was tired. He noticed and looked worried. "Oh...you need rest." He said while took me off the table. "Why...are you...being nice to me now?" I asked. He sighed. "I...when I saw you after he changed you...I grew jealous. I loved you. He took you. I want him to suffer and the best way to make him suffer is through you. I don't want to hurt you but I have to." He said.

I fell when he removed my restraints. "Fionna!" He yelled as I hit my head. He came to my side. I pushed him away. I stood and noticed I was bleeding. I groaned. "Do you need-" He noticed my wound wasn't closing. "Did someone give you anti-healing serum?" He asked. I nodded slowly. He looked sad but then shook his head. He grabbed me by my elbow and pulled me into the room. He chained my arm again. "Don't worry. Marshall will find us. Then the real torture will begin." He said.

He left. I couldn't fight the sleepiness. I closed my eyes an imagined Marshall with me. "I'm not dying...I want to live now...I want to." I whispered. I fell asleep.

(Marshall's POV)

I decided to save her. I was at the door of the hospital. I knocked and someone opened the door. I gasped. "A-ash?" I asked. He pulled me into a hug. I hugged back. I had never wanted him to die but after I killed him, I wanted him back. Then he whispered into my ear. "You couldn't get rid of me that easily." He said. He pinned my arms behind my back and dragged me in. He put me in a room. "This will be your room for a few hours. I can't have you waking the test subject." He said. _'Fionna.'_ I struggled in the room as he locked the door. I pounded on it. "What are you doing to her?! I need to see her!" I screamed. He was gone already.

**1 HOUR LATER**

(Fionna's POV)

He woke me an hour later. He put me on the table again. "What now?" I asked. "Gunshots. Everywhere but your heart." He said. I felt my heart rate speed up. "Y-you know...I can only resist...if I am aware of myself dying...If I pass out and...then you kill me, I can't reanimate." I said. He nodded. He pulled out a pistol. He pointed it at my leg. He pulled the trigger and I screamed in pain. He shot my lung, arm, side, shoulder, and my stomach. "Had enough?" He asked. Blood was everywhere. I was sobbing now.

I felt pain everywhere. I had lost a lot of blood. I knew my heart was slowing down. "FUCK YOU! Just let me see her!" I heard. _'Marshall?'_ "Marshall..." I called weakly. Then I fell out of consciousness.

_'Marshall._

_I need Marshall._

_He needs me._

_We need each other._

_My kids._

_They need me._

_I need to live._

_I will live.'_

I gasped and opened my eyes. I couldn't breathe. "I gave you more blood and stopped the bleeding." Ash said. He let me off the table. I collapsed and he caught me. He picked me up and put me in the room. "If you love me...why are you hurting me?" I asked. He just left.

I was in pain and my arm was still chained. I'm as good as dead. "Fionna, I'm gonna turn down the heat." He said. It got really cold really fast. "Is this a test or just a torture method?" I asked. "Torture." He said. Then his voice was gone. I shivered and curled up.

**3 DAYS LATER **

(Marshall's POV)

She comes in here. I hear her screams. He tortures her and then helps her. She always calls for me and I can't call back. He gagged me. I counted that she's been tortured 13 times since I came. He said he did it once before so that's 14. Finally, he opened the door. "Okay. She's crying for you. Come on." He said. I had only some jeans on. He removed the gag. "Try to fight me and I will make sure Fionna dies." He warned. I nodded and followed.

It got cold all of a sudden. As we neared the door I heard her. Her voice was scratchy and weak. "PLEASE! I LOVE HIM! I NEED HIM! I...can't do this without him..." She said. I heard her shivering. "Wait here." Ash said. He walked in. "SHUT UP OR I WON'T BRING HIM!" He yelled. Fionna started sobbing. "Just...let me see him...or...I won't resist the next death method." She threatened. She screamed and I heard a slap. "Do _NOT_ threaten me!" Ash screamed. The door opened and I saw her. Her left arm was chained to the wall. Bullet holes were all over her and she had bruises. Her eyes were bloodshot. Tears ran down her face and her cheek was a weird color. She was starving and blood was all over her. Her breaths shook. She looked cold. Then she saw me.

I ran to her and she hugged me. She cried into my back and I comforted her. Ash left. She cried until she fell asleep in my arms. I stroked her hair. Tears fell from my eyes. "I'll stop this. I'll protect you." I said. She snuggled closer into my chest. She was shaking. I put her head on my heart and she calmed a little. I fell asleep too.

**A COUPLE HOURS LATER**

I woke to find Fionna still on my chest. Blood was on my pants from her wounds but I didn't mind. She looked tense so I woke her. She jumped and started breathing fast. "Shhh. It's just me." I said. She calmed and kissed me. She was shaking. "I...I'm trying...my best...to hold on...and I'm going...to win..." She said. I nodded. Then the door opened. "Fionna darling. Next one." He said. He unlocked her chain and grabbed her hand.

I grabbed her hand to hold her back but I couldn't hold her. "I'll be back." She said. I nodded and she was gone.

(Fionna's POV)

I was put on the table. "So...how's it going with you and Marshall?" Ash asked. "Great." I said. He nodded. He grabbed an injection. "Pain is the worst and slowest way to die." He said. "I know." I said. "I'll have to leave you here for a few hours before you actually die." He said. Before I could respond, he injected me. He left. I screamed as I felt pain everywhere. I knew tears fell from my eye. "MARSHALL!" I screamed. I kept screaming his name but he never came.

(Marshall's POV)

She was calling me. "MARSHALL!" She yelled. I tried to break the door but I couldn't. I heard her crying. "Please! LET ME GO!" She yelled. I could hear the pain in her voice.

**TWO HOURS LATER**

Her screams were hoarse. Then she let out one bloodcurdling scream before silence went through the compound. _'She can do it.'_ I waited. Minutes passed. Then I heard her screaming at him. "YOU BITCH! I WILL NEVER BE YOURS!" She screamed. There was silence. I heard grunts and blows. Then the door opened. He pushed her in. She was beaten and bleeding. He kicked her in the stomach and she squealed. "Don't talk back to your master!" He yelled. She wasn't crying.

She looked angry. Her eyes turned black and her hair did too. Her skin became red. Ash didn't notice. Fionna tackled him. He screamed. She tried to bite him but he flipped her over his shoulder. She fell on her back with a thud. She kicked his legs out from under him and he fell. She stood and kicked him hard in the back. He screamed in pain. He did a flip and was suddenly up. He grabbed Fionna by the neck. She couldn't move. He punched her in the stomach hard. Her eyes were blue and he skin was gray again. Her hair was blond. She gasped for air and fell to the ground.

"You are going to be punished for that later!" He screamed. He chained her arm again and left. She still couldn't breathe. "What...did I...do?" She gasped. I smiled. "You just beat the crap out of him!" I said. I could tell that every breath gave her pain. "I did it again." She said. "Did what?" I asked. "I called you for help. I know you heard me. I can't help myself. I need to stop asking for help." She said. "It's okay to ask for help." I said. "NOT ALL THE TIME MARSHALL!" She yelled.

I was silent. She checked her watch. She looked worried. "I haven't had blood in over 2 weeks. I only had red." She said. _'I had blood before coming here but not enough.'_ Then I looked at the floor. Blood was everywhere and none of it was vampire blood. She must have noticed. "No. I can't." She said. I nodded. I wouldn't have done it either. Ash walked in. He had food and blood. "Food for Fionna. Need to keep your strength up." He said. "What about Marshall?" She asked.

"None for him." He said as he left. Fionna ripped her burger in half and gave it to me. "No you take it all." I said. She held it out and I finally took it. "Thanks." I said. She drank more than half the blood before giving it to me. I drank the rest. She tried to break the chain but nothing happened.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

(Fionna's POV)

I sighed and sat down in pain. I was still freezing. Marshall didn't seem cold at all. "Why...did you...come?" I asked. He looked away. "I couldn't let you die. Even if you refuse my help, I'm not gonna stop." He said. I nodded and shivered. He snuggled with me. He was freezing. "What if...he tortures you?" I ask. "I'll beat him up?" He said with a smile. I laughed.

Ash came back and looked sad. "Fionna, I want you to kiss me and prove that you don't like me." He said. "Wait...what?" I asked. He unlocked my chain and helped me stand. "Before I regret everything...I need this." He said. He pulled me close. We were inches apart. His eyes were red and reminded me of Marshall. "Please." He begged. He put his hand in mines and his arm around my waist. "No, I love Marsh-" "Just do it. He won't leave you alone unless you give him what he wants." Marshall said. I nodded and fit my lips to his. His hands curled into my hair and he pulled my closer. Then out of nowhere, I heard Marshall. "Get your hands off of her." He growled.

I pulled away and saw a knife in his hand. He was going to stab me. He was going to kill me. He looked grim. "He got what he wanted. Now she can die." He said sourly. He handcuffed me and threw me to the floor. Marshall tried to get up but Ash chained him to the wall. "He analyzed your data and found a way to kill you slowly. If you are too distracted then you won't be able to resist the death." He said. I was confused. _'He?'_ "If I were to burn you alive, you wouldn't be able to resist it because the pain of the fire would be too distracting. But when I gave you the death serum, the pain stopped just as you died so you could focus on reanimating." He said. "Just know...I don't want to kill you. It wasn't my idea." He whispered in my ear.

_'How's he gonna kill me?'_ "I brought in an old friend to help me. He has a small bone to pick with Marshall and didn't mind killing his wife." Ash said. _'Who?'_ "He was dead but using the data from Fionna I could create a reanimating potion." Ash said. A man walked in that I didn't recognize. "P-pedro?"

(Marshall's POV)

"P-pedro?" I asked. He smiled evilly. "Hello Marshall." He said. Some men grabbed Ash and left. Fionna tried to free herself but nothing worked. "Don't worry, I'll let you out soon." He said to her. He pulled a lever and a bathtub rose from the ground. It steamed and I thought it had boiling water. But it was actually ice. "These ice cubes are the coldest things in all of Ooo. They'll give you frostbite and kill you quickly." He said. Fionna knew she most likely wouldn't escape this one. "Can...I at least say...goodbye?" She asked. He sighed but nodded.

She came to me and kissed my cheek. "I love you Marshy." She said. Pedro looked at me. "Marshy? Wait...is that the little blond toddler I was supposed to kill? You married her? Oh that's priceless!" He said. He grabbed her and ripped her clothes off. She was nude. He unlocked the handcuffs. "No stop. Please!" She yelled. He threw her in. She shrieked and shivered. A glass box rose around her so she couldn't get out. "L-l-let m-me o-out!" She said. Her breaths were shaky and she couldn't stop shivering. Pedro laughed. "I can't baby. I want to watch you die of frostbite." He said.

She shivered violently and I couldn't watch it. "Fionna, save your warmth. I'm gonna get you out of there." I said. "I-I can d-do this a-alone." She said. "No. You can ask for help. Everyone needs help." I said. She nodded. Pedro just watched her. I pulled hard and tried to break the chain but it didn't work. I can turn into a demon like Fionna but my demon mode is dangerous. It's almost unstoppable. When Fionna and I become demons, we are unaware of what we are doing. I had to try. For her. I had to control my demon self.

I breathed deeply and closed my eyes. _'For Fionna.'_ I summoned it and I felt everything getting numb as the demon took over. _'NO! I am in control!'_ I could control my body now. Pedro hadn't noticed my transformation. I had to get her out. She looked paler and she was shaking now. Tears fell from her eyes. She tried to break the glass but was too cold.

(Fionna's POV)

Cold.

I can't take it.

It's too cold.

I need warmth.

I already felt the first stage happening. Frostnip. My skin turned red and felt very cold. I already felt prickling and numbness throughout my body. As my skin warmed, I began to feel pain and tingling.

Marshall is warm.

I looked at him and noticed he looked different. I saw him like this before. Before he opened the portal to get Finn and the other's to Aaa. His hair was white and his clothes were black. His skin became red and he had an evil smirk that was so creepy, I had to turn away. Except now he didn't have the evil smirk.

I felt pain as the ice stuck to me. I closed my eyes and shivered. I let the coldness consume me. "Hey how'd you-" I heard a body drop. I couldn't open my eyes. I thought I was done. "Fionna! You gotta hold on. I gotta find the switch. Here talk to a familiar voice." Marshall said. Something dropped into the tub. I slowly grabbed it and felt it was a cell phone. I put to my ear. "Fionna?" It was Finn. "Y-yeah." I replied. "Hold on okay? Marshall is looking for the switch to get you out of there." Finn said. It was happening now. Superficial frostbite. The second stage of frostbite. I knew Marshall had noticed because I was so pale and some ice crystals have formed on the skin. My skin began to feel deceptively warm but I was still cold — which is not a good sign.

I felt a tear fall. "I-it's t-too c-cold." I said. "Shh. It's okay. Look at Marshall." He said. I opened my eyes and looked. He was shirtless and normal now. He was searching frantically. "O-okay?" I said. "Think of him. That'll keep you warm." Finn said. I closed my eyes and thought of him hugging me. His warmth. His chest. His heart. "F-finn...if h-he...d-doesn't find it...I'll h-have to...t-turn into a d-demon...w-what if I...hurt M-marshall?" I asked. He sighed.

"He learned to control his inner demon, you need to control yours." He said. _'Hopefully it won't come to that.'_ I coughed and gasped into the phone. "Penn and I are on our way with supplies. Marshall said he'll meet us outside with you." Finn said. Then the phone clicked and he was gone.

"M-marshall." I called. I was shaking and trying to cover my breasts. "Yeah?" He called. "I-I...think I k-know where it i-is. Maybe it...i-isn't on a wall...m-maybe Ash h-has it." I gasped. I heard him go through Pedro's coat for the keys. "Fionna, you're a genius. I'll be back. Just hang on." He said.

"D-don't leave me!" I yelled. "Open your eyes." He said. I did. He was right in front of me on the other side of the glass. "I'll be right back." He said. I put my hand to the glass. "I c-can do t-this...right?" I asked. He nodded and I saw a tear fall from his eye. He left.

(Marshall's POV)

She was close. She already is at the second stage. The third is the worst. Severe frostbite. As frostbite progresses, it affects all layers of the skin, including the tissues that lie below. She may experience deceptive numbness in which she'll lose all sensation of cold, pain or discomfort. Joints or muscles may no longer work. Afterward, the area turns black and hard as the tissue dies.

She was holding on but I know she had minutes. I ran through the compound looking for Ash. I found him crying. He was chained to a wall. He looked up. "I'm sorry. This was never my intention. I never wanted to kill her." He said. "So...Pedro wanted to kill her...not you?" I asked. He nodded. Screens were everywhere showing Fionna in the room. This wasn't good. She was no longer shivering. _'Lose all sensation of cold, pain or discomfort.'_ And she was limp. _'Joints or muscles may no longer work.'_ She was still awake.

She was trying to stay strong. "Hurry..." She said. "Where's the button to get her out?!" I asked. Ash looked at me. "Let me out and I'll tell you." He said. I eyed him carefully but obeyed. He sighed and grabbed my hand. He pulled me down a hall and to the room next to Fionna's. We went inside. He pushed a red button. "Go get her out of there. I've already told Finn and Penn what happened. They're on their way up here." He said. I nodded and ran to Fionna. She sat there. I pulled her out of the tub and hugged her. She was freezing. I had to get the feeling back to her body. I started rubbing the areas where it looked bad.

"Tell me how you're feeling so I can help." He said. She looked tired. She suddenly started shaking again and hugging me tighter. She has feeling now. She was whimpering. "Just speak slowly." I said. "I-I...feel a lot of p-pain...I'm s-swollen...I'm f-freezing...but h-hot at the...s-same time...d-dizziness, aching...and I'm feeling s-sick and tired." She said. She hugged me tighter. She laughed a shaky laugh. "F-for o-once you aren't m-making me warmer." She whispered.

Finn and Penn bursted in. "Fionna! Are you okay? Have you checked her for dead areas?" Finn asked. I shook my head. I checked her body and no skin was black so she was okay. She was shivering violently. Penn put a blanket around her. She pulled it close to her body. "I-I need...clothes..." She said weakly. Finn pulled some long sweat pants and one of my sweaters from the bag. He helped Fionna put them on and she blushed as he accidentally brushed her boob. Finn hugged her. She still shook. "I...c-can't move." She said. Suddenly, Pedro rose and picked up Fionna. He put her back in the tub and held her under. Some ice had melted so she was underwater.

Penn came at Pedro but he called for backup and people restrained Penn and Finn. "Your choice Marshall! I kill her or you do!" Pedro yelled. I froze. _'She can hold her breath but the water is freezing cold.'_ I had no idea what to do. Suddenly the entire room turned dark. Pedro screamed as an electric shock went up his arms. Fionna emerged from the water. Her hair was black and so were her eyes. Her skin was red. _'Oh no.'_ She had an evil smile. Her voice was deep. "You DARE try to kill me?! I'LL KILL YOU!" She screamed.

She ran at him but he was quick. He tripped her and she fell. He kneeled and pulled her leg back hard. It snapped and she screamed. He tipped the bathtub over and it fell on her. He ran out. Penn and Finn quickly flipped the men over their shoulders and drank their blood. Then we all lifted the tub. Water was everywhere and so was ice. Fionna laid on the floor and she was still. She was breathing. Her leg was at an awkward angle. She groaned. She was even colder than before.

I picked her up and we all put blankets around her. I held her bridal style. "We gotta get her home. NOW." I said. We ran out the hospital. It was morning. Penn and Finn stopped. "The sun wasn't up a few minutes ago. What do we do? We have no protection." Penn said. I looked at her. Her skin lips were as blue as her eyes. She had her eyes closed. She breathed deep breathes. "Fionna, I'm gonna get you home." I said. "You're crazy! She'll never make it like that!" Finn said. "My shadow will cover her." I said.

I ran and didn't look back. I could make it. I just pretended the sun wasn't there. I ran with her in my arms. She still wasn't moving. I put my hand in hers. "Fionna, if you can hear me the hold my hand." I said. She slowly wrapped her fingers around mines. "Okay listen. I've told you this before but you need to hold on. We can make it home in about 15 minutes but you have to hold on." I said as I ran. She told me to stop by putting her hand up. I obeyed. She grabbed my hand and put it to her heart.

It beat weakly but fast. Then I heard her. Her voice. _'I want you to sing at my funeral.'_ She said. I shook my head. "You're not gonna die. Not like this." I said. _'I want you to read the will. I also want to be buried in the first shirt you put on my when you found me.'_ I shook my head. "No. YOU'RE GONNA LIVE.!" I yelled. I began running but kept my hand there. 'I want one last kiss Marshall. My will is in my room in the closet.' I stopped and looked at her. Her eyes were open. They looked scared. I kissed her passionately. I started running again. "You can resist Death Fi. You can." She shook her head. _'Not this time. But Glob has given me the chance to see you even in Death.'_ We were close. "How?" I asked.

She smiled. _'You'll have to find out. I love you. Goodbye.'_ I felt her heart stop. "No, no, NO!" I yelled. I started giving her CPR. After a few minutes I ran to the house with her body. Everyone saw her. "Oh no." Serafina said. "PB fix her! REVIVE HER!" I screamed. Tears fell from her eyes. "I'm sorry." She said. I fell and cried on top of her body. I closed her eyes. Justin and Amber came downstairs. "MOMMY NO!" Justin screamed. He ran at her and shook her. "Mommy wake up! Please! I love you!" He screamed. Amber was crying at the stairs. Justin hugged me.

**A WEEK LATER**

Fionna was dressed in my shirt and jeans. She wore a tiara and makeup. She had white sparkling heels. Her coffin was blue and had her name engraved on the side. Amber wore a long black dress and Fionna's bunny hat. Justin had a black tux and held the miniature version of Fionna that she gave them when they were three. She wanted me to sing so I had my axe guitar. "This song is by an old band called Grouplove. It's called Tongue Tied and this is for my...wife." I said.

"Take me to your best friend's house

Go around this roundabout

Oh yeah

Take me to your best friend's house

I loved you then and I love you now

Oh yeah

Don't take me tongue tied

Don't wave no goodbye

Don't...

Right!

Take me to your best friend's house

Normally we're making out

Oh yeah

Take me to your best friend's house

I loved you then and I love you now

Don't take me tongue tied

Don't wave no goodbye

Don't...

Right!

One, two, three, four

Don't leave me tongue tied

Let's stay up all night

I'll get real high

Slumber party; pillow fight

My eyes on your eyes

Like Peter Pan up in the sky

My best friend's house tonight

Let's bump the beats till beddy-bye

Don't take me tongue tied

Don't wave no goodbye

Don't take me tongue tied

Don't kiss me goodnight

Don't...

Take me to your best friend's house

Go around this roundabout

Oh yeah

Take me to your best friend's house

I loved you then and I love you now

[2x]

Don't leave me tongue tied

Don't wave no goodbye

Don't leave me tongue tied

Don't..."

Everyone applauded and I let the tears come. I went to her casket and kissed her now cold lips.

"Now I will read her will." I said to the crowd.

"I knew my death would come unexpected so I wrote this early. I want to say my goodbyes and leave my belongings in good hands. I leave my sword collection to Amber and Justin. I love you two and I will see you again in Heaven. I want to leave my favorite hoodie to Marshall. It was given to me by Marshall and I thought he's want it back for...sentimental reasons." I dried a tear. "Finn and Penn. I love you and I never wanted to leave you. I have nothing to give since I didn't own much but I have one thing to tell you. Mom and Dad are with me in Heaven and they love you. Lastly, to all of you, I hope that you all grow up and have fabulous lives. Ignitus, I no longer hate you. Have a fabulous life on Earth. And one more thing, I have a hidden object for Marshall. It is in a spot where we had a beautiful time before it went wrong. It will help you. I love you all and goodbye."

Everyone was cheering and crying. The coffin was lowered into the ground. Dirt was dumped on top. I hugged the kids. "We love you baby." I whispered.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**THE NEXT DAY**

(Fionna's POV)

You're probably wondering how I'm still telling you my story. Well you will find out in a few minutes.

(Marshall's POV)

I went to the woods where me and Fionna did Tier 15. I knew she must have put the object here. I looked around and saw it. A mirror. _'Really? Well she gave it to me so I'll love it just the same.'_ I took it home and set it in my room. I went into my bed and fell asleep.

**8:00 PM**

(Fionna's POV)

I saw him. Through the mirror. It was a portal. Glob gave me another chance to live. "If you fail this one, you will not be able to return. He will pull your soul through the mirror. You have to return to your body and you will reanimate just how you died. Cold and freezing to death." He said. I nodded. "There is a catch. Marshall has to pull you through but it only works if he hasn't moved on yet." He said. I nodded and he disappeared. I was wearing the clothes they buried me in. I knocked on the glass.

(Marshall's POV)

I heard tapping. I looked at the window. Nothing. I sat up and turned and looked at the mirror. I thought I was imagining things. Fionna stood on the other side. She was wearing what we buried her in. I smiled and let a tear fall. "Y-you're alive." I said. She smiled and shrugged. She put a hand on the glass. "Glob has allowed me to return. But only if you pull me through. If you've moved on, then I stay here." I nodded. I touched a hand to the glass and it went through. She gasped and tears fell from her eyes.

I grabbed her hand and pulled her through. She stepped foot on the floor but she was transparent. "You have to dig up my body. I then can go back in and reanimate just how I died. You should probably bring it here." She said. I nodded but suddenly she flew back into the mirror. "I have to stay here until you're back. If I stay there too long my soul will evaporate and never return." She said. I nodded.

I sat up in my bed and sighed. _'Was it a dream?'_ I swung my legs over my bed. _'Or maybe Fionna sent me a message from the 50th Dead World?'_ I stood and grabbed a shovel from the shed. I ran to the spot where Fionna was buried. I dug her up. Her body was still cold. I put her body on the couch. I ran and gathered everyone and explained the dream. "You think it will work Daddy?" Amber asked. I sighed. "It's got to." I said.

I got the mirror from upstairs. I placed it next to Fionna's body. I put my hand on the mirror but nothing happened. "What? No!" I yelled. I pounded on the mirror. I laid against it. "Look!" Someone yelled. The mirror swirled and I saw her. She smiled and held her hand out. I grabbed it and pulled her soul out. She went into her body. At first nothing happened but then the color returned to her face and her skin turned cold. She opened her eyes and she was freezing. She shivered violently. "Run a hot bath!" Someone yelled. "Turn on all the heaters!" Someone else screamed. "Get her some blankets!" Another person yelled. Fionna looked afraid. "I-is this real? Is this pretend?" She whspered. "It's real. You're back." I said. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

**AN HOUR LATER**

(Fionna's POV)

I woke up. I wasn't as cold as before but still freezing. I was in someone's arms. "You're awake." Marshall said. I gasped and tuned to face him. I kissed him hard and he looked surprised. "I love you too?" He said with a chuckle. I was covered in blankets. He was hugging me now. "I never want to leave you." I said. "You never will have to." He replied.

"I love you Marshall." I said.

"I love you Marshall." He said.


	15. The End

**That was the end of my series. I hope you enjoyed it. I was pretty long but hey so is Harry Potter and Twilight so don't judge me. I love you all and I will try to start new stories although none will ever live up to what this one was. Goodbye! And may the odds be ever in your favor!**

* * *

_Inbox me your thoughts on the end of this series and send me ideas for a new story. (I only do Adventure Time.) Luv you! 3_


End file.
